User talk:Tulipclaymore/Archive 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Congrats, you're a bureaucrat You can appoint administrators and whatnot. -Throwawaytv 18:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... Thanks. Why? If I may ask. --Tulipclaymore 18:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: A wiki needs more than one active bureaucrat. You were chosen because I know and trust you. -Throwawaytv 19:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing Equestria Daily Banners Hey im trying to track down and add all the missing equestria daily banners that have appeared on equestria daily...i added the cheerilee back to school one and the rarity and sweetie belle one....the only other one missing i can think of is the one with a bunch of twilights. Anyways i was wondering if you happen to know if there are any other banners missing?Riddleguy 16:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : I can think of quite a few, actually. I just checked, and interestingly, thanks to a bug in my browser, I have several low-quality screenshots of the ED homepage on my harddrive. If I have the time, I might upload them; but some of the wider banners are cut off on the right side, so that's not ideal. : One guy who definitely has a list of all the older banners is Sethisto himself, of course. Maybe you'd like to ask him if he'd like to donate copies to the wiki for posterity? Maybe expand the ED article a bit first, so it looks nice and appealing; add some of the stuff wikipedia didn't allow because it was original research. --Tulipclaymore 18:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Can i have admin rights to do some file mainspace stuff? I'm mostly going to use the powers for file edits, to move images and such. 01:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Anything in particular? I prefer not to change file names without reason. We don't even have proper nailed-down general guidelines at the moment, so there aren't any rules images may be violating. : For now, file maintenance will fall to Mylittlewut and me. I don't really want to appoint any administrators before it is warranted by traffic. Once that happens, we can have a conversation about admin rights. --Tulipclaymore 02:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, i understand. Can you change ::#File:EqD_Halloween_Logo_-_Noitmare.png to File:EqD_Halloween_Banner_-_Noitmare.png. ::#File:EqD_Halloween_Banner_-_~johnlmonkey.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - BestCostumesAround.png. ::#File:Wikiapony_copy.png to File:WikiaPony.png ::That should be all for now, i just sent around 30+ notes/messages to a bunch of DeviantART users asking for permission to use their banners, so i'm tired right now. Also, when you move the images, can you replace the filename on their respective pages? The EqD halloween pictures are on Equestria Daily/Banners/Halloween, im just way too tired to do it myself. Thanks, 02:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Done. It's very laudable that you're asking the creators for permission. But if you don't want the artist's name in the file name, could you put it in the description on the image page? Maybe add "Used with permission" or something in cases where you personally asked (I can't add that myself because I don't know who you asked). --Tulipclaymore 03:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will eventually, mabye put a link to a screenshot that shows that i got permission or something like that. I was gonna wait till later today to start working on that. 10:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Of course, no pressure. Personally, I don't even need a screenshot; if someone claims they have permission, I'll believe them. --Tulipclaymore 10:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::More stuff to move :) ::#File:Equestria_Daily_Banner.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - airtseuqE yliaD.png ::#File:Eqd_halloween_banner_by_mister_hand-d4crbs4.png to File:EqD Halloween Banner - HalloweenMask.png :: 20:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. But please don't forget to credit the artist on the image page as well, not just in the gallery. ---Tulipclaymore 22:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Pony Instrument and Discord Dancing Games Im working on adding pages for all the notable fan games...i think i just have a few flash games left to do pages for. Anyways im wondering what i should do about the pony instrument series of games(i.e octavia cello,dash guitar)/discord dancing games since they are similar...should i give each game a separate page or mention them all in one page? also if i do one page for all the instrument games and discord dancing one,what should i call it?Riddleguy 06:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's up to you, but since the articles would likely be very short, I think a single page is better. How about "Music games" or "List of music games"? Have a brief explanation of what these games have in common at the top, followed by the list with a short description of what makes each particular game unique for every entry. --Tulipclaymore 15:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : I took a look at the games i was referring to and all the instrument games are by the same person and the discord dancing game isn't really a game,its just a fansite you put in a youtube link and disco dances to it and you can change the speed that he dances. So i will make one page for the instrument games and another for the discord dancing thing. The discord dancing thing isnt as similar as i thought it was.Riddleguy 19:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Thanks for the welcome.Kenshi89 07:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : No, thank you for joining the wiki. I do feel, however, that I need to clarify something: this wiki does not and should not have pages for episodes from Friendship is Magic. It doesn't need to, that's what our sister wiki is for! We specialise in the stuff that the fandom produces, like fan art, music, conventions, and the like. --Tulipclaymore 09:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's you! You're the same person who greeted me to the original wiki! Good to see you again! ;) Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 06:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what's up? Thanks for welcoming me ; D If I do have any problems I'll be sure to contact you EvilPrincessLunaGirl 13:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) EvilPrincessLunaGirl Requests File:Derpycristmas2.png and File:Equestriadaily 12 12 11.png. Delete pl0x, reuploaded under proper name's. 03:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :File:Seth.png re uploaded under more consistent filename. 03:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Generally speaking, though, it's not necessary to upload the same file twice just for a different filename; I can always change the name. --Tulipclaymore 16:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Take File:EqD 01-30-12.JPG and rename it to "File:EqD 1-29-12.JPG" please, and then replace. 01:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello Tulip, i believe you have seen what Throwy said :) If you think this is a good idea, we'll discuss it tomorrow/later on in the day. :) Kellyn|Talky 11:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... I'm not 100% sure what it is you are proposing, though. Here's where I stand in general: There are two worlds as far as Friendship is Magic is concerned: official, and non-official ("fanon"). I don't think the two should be mixed together; the reason the rules are fairly strict about what can and can't be written about on our parent wiki is so people can always be sure: when they're reading something on that wiki, it's as close as possible to the official version of events. And that's why this wiki exists separately: to give people a space to write about the other world, the fan world, which is just as interesting and worthwhile, but shouldn't be conflated with official information. : Now, from what I've seen of your wiki, you are attempting to bridge the two worlds by talking about both the way characters are depicted in the show, and how they are depicted in fan works (here, for instance). That's fine as far as it goes (as long as it's made absolutely clear what's from the show and what is fan labour), but the problem I see is that there already is a much larger wiki that does the show stuff more thoroughly. To put it bluntly, it's a waste of the fandom's resources to cover the same thing twice when there is no need to do so. : So that's my general position on wikis. It's not impossible to cover both a show and its fandom on the same wiki while preserving the difference, but as far as Friendship is Magic is concerned, I think that ship has sailed. Which leaves your wiki and ours as "competitors" when it comes to fan labour. My opinion is what I've stated above: it's unreasonable for several groups of people who have the same interests to do the same thing twice. : The conclusions that can be drawn from that, well, depend on whether you agree and on what exactly it is you want. I await your reply. --Tulipclaymore 14:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, my main objective is to get the wikis to WORK together. As in a partnership with all three. I never mentioned merging or anything. Throwy was the one that suggested the idea. TBH, all i wanted was us three have a partnership. Or should i say, us "two" since MLP and MLP fan labor are working together already. That's all i wanted. You can decide from their if you wish. :: Kellyn|Talky 21:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: But for what purpose and what would that look like? --Tulipclaymore 22:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Rainbow Pegasi dancing around? I just wanted my wiki to link to you guys and you guys link back. That's what i meant when i said "partnership" Kellyn|Talky 22:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: What, a single link? You don't need my permission to add your wiki to the External links page as long as the entry is neutrally-worded, and you definitely don't need my permission to add a similar link on your own wiki, assuming you have such a list yourself. So, I'm still confused. --Tulipclaymore 22:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lol yeah, thanks tulip. Well, idk. Shadow's working on my wiki and he suggested we should be affiliates. Like give you our info. etc. I'm confused as much as you are :| Ecstasy Ok, I'm so new to Wiki mess it isn't even funny. I just spent over an hour trying to get my fan pony stuff up, including pictures. I tried to get it so the pictures on the bottom would be on the same line, but grrrr, I couldn't. Anywho, I've seen other people post fanfics about their original ponies, even involving the real ponies and I don't quite understand why my posting which I worked so hard on is marked for deletetion or that it needs improvement, like pictures, etc. which it has....could you please explain what exactly you want of it? And please don't delete it so soon. It takes me a bit to understand all the lingo here on the wiki so it takes me longer to answer your needs. And do you by chance know how I can get the Noteworthy picture and Big Mac/Glitter Ecstasy pics on the same row? I would like them in the middle underneath the romantic interests section since it's the last section, but I can't do it no matter how hard I try! Thanks! Done now, Here's the signature things :3 Have a wonderful day. Dizzykat28560 14:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was just about to post the following bit on your talk page when I received your message: ::Hello, welcome to the wiki! I'm sorry, but according to our guidelines, you can't post a) a "biography" of your own pony or b) (excerpts) of a story on the main namespace. If the character appears in a story and you have the story published elsewhere (deviantArt, for instance), you can create a page for that story, and probably re-use some of what you have already written for a summary. But it needs to be about the story first, not the character first. Take a look at some of the story articles on the wiki for illustration. ::You can also move the entire page to your userspace (on your profile, your sandbox or a blog entry), which is permitted; you can post anything you want there (within reason) without me or anybody else bothering you. :Does that clear things up? If you can point out "fanfics about their original ponies, even involving the real ponies" on this wiki, I'll mark them for deletion as well if they violate the guidelines; I'm not singling you out, I assure you. :As for the images, a quick glance tells me you're putting the images in section headings, which breaks the formatting. Go into source mode and remove the , that should make the editor behave. --Tulipclaymore 14:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll try that. Hopefully I can just copy and paste everything. And I'll try the border thing as well. Please give me a bit before you delete it. Even though there is a 'story' in it, I understand....Going to change things. :3 :: ::Thanks again. :: ::Dizzykat28560 14:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :: ::Ok, I think I got it all copy and pasted on my Profile, if that's ok. And that thing you told me to do about aligning the pictures worked. So thanks! As long as I finally get Glitter and her story off my mind, I don't mind where ever she goes. ::3 :: ::Dizzykat28560 14:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. Can I delete the earlier page, then? :::Oh, and "Even though there is a 'story' in it" was kind of part of the problem :). This is a wiki, an encyclopedia, not a story collection. So as far as the main namespace goes: :::* Summary of a story's plot: OK :::* Summary of what a character does in a story, including important backstory: OK :::* The story itself: not OK :::* A character biography without a story summary: not OK :::* Anything about a story that isn't publishes elsewhere: not OK :::If you ever write a longer story about Glitter Ecstasy and submit it to one of these, or similar, sites, it would be perfectly alright to create an article in the general part of the wiki, like many others have already done. --Tulipclaymore 15:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) FanArt Galleries I was wondering whether you felt it appropriate to include fanart galleries for some of the fanfictions that have it, like Past Sins, for example; it has a lot of fanart on its Equestria Daily post. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : That should be fine as long as the general image guidelines are kept in mind. --Tulipclaymore 07:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool, I'll get to work on that as soon as the page I'm writing for Antipodes on this wiki is in publishable form. Thanks for the advice! -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 09:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Another Question I was just curious: does the "pages that need improvement" category require a template specifying what specifically needs improvement (like on the other wiki), or is it fine to add to pages on its own? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : There aren't currently any rules against it, but there's a reason the sister wiki handles things like it does. Do you have specific pages in mind that need improvement but for which no appropriate improvement template exists? --Tulipclaymore 08:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Not right now, but if I come across any, I'll try and let you know. Thanks for the response, though! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 08:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Delete request Hi there, Tulip (is it ok if I call you that?)! If it's not too much trouble, could you please delete File:FANMADE Nyx.png? I uploaded File:Undisguised Nyx by AibotNya.png, which is of higher quality, and has a more descriptive filename (at least, I think. I'm still not entirely clear as to what qualifies a file's name as "descriptive" on this wiki). Had I realized there was already a copy uploaded, however, I would've just uploaded mine as a higher quality version, and perhaps requested a rename. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) A picture for Big Macintosh's gallery Hi, I just wanted your input on something. An anon wanted someone to add this picture to Big Mac's gallery, since anons cannot upload pictures to wikis. I was about to do it; however, looking at it, I thought it looked kind of suggestive, and so was reluctant to add it. So I come seeking your input: is it too suggestive, or is it ok to put in Big Mac's gallery? If you give the ok, don't worry, I'll go ahead and add it to the gallery, no sweat, and if you don't think it's appropriate, that's also ok with me. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Linking In the descriptions of the files I upload, I link to the artist's gallery, if one is linked on Eq Daily (since that's where I've gotten the pictures from so far, since most of my picture uploads have been for the Past Sins fanart gallery; I only put up those pictures which were posted on Eq Daily). However, a couple artists didn't have DeviantArt galleries that were linked to, but rather, FurAffinity. I said their name, and said that they were located on FurAffinity, but didn't provide a direct link, because I was afraid that I might be violating some kind of wiki policy or something. I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry, and check with you first: should I link to their galleries on FurAffinity? Or should I just leave them like they are right now, and just give their name, and say that their galleries are located on that site? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : It should be fine as long as your link does not lead directly to pornographic/suggestive material. If that's in doubt, you could link to the image page instead of the artist's gallery as a whole. : If there was a page describing image repositories, much like there is one for fanfics, we could link to that anytime we link to FurAffinity (e.g. "This image was by created by X on FurAffinity") so people can't say they weren't warned that the site also hosts other, less family-friendly material. I can also alter the wiki's CSS to automatically turn any links to that site (and other ones that may be questionable) dark red, but that's not a step I'm willing to take without a proper forum discussion. --Tulipclaymore 17:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool, yeah, all the images were posted on Eq Daily, and are up in the Past Sins fanart Gallery, so I don't think they qualify as pornograpic/suggestive. Plus, I just remembered this: FurAffinity is one of those sites where you have to register an account, and then specifically say in account settings that you want to see mature material, so I don't think it would be possible for some underaged anon to stumble onto an adult picture in the artist's gallery on that site. Haha, can't believe I didn't remember that before, with how long I spent there in the past. :: But yeah, those are good suggestions. I think it would be good to have a discussion in the forum about that, first to decide whether that's something that should be implemented, and then, if it is decided that it should be implemented, to discuss and decide which sites should have that treatment. :: Also, while we're on the topic of images, could you please rename File:Pinkie Pie Gummy party panorama S1E21.png and File:Pinkie Pie Gummy party panorama for background S1E21.jpg to replace the S1E21 with S1E25? I already corrected the image refs on the gallery page. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't really go on furaffinity... ever. If it functions the way you say it does, linking should be entirely unproblematic. It's like deviantArt then. --Tulipclaymore 16:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah, haha, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your perspective; personally, I think it's a little of both), I have a lot of experience with FA in the past. Yeah, I just wanted to be safe rather than sorry, but I figured that it'd be ok to link to, since the mature content is hidden by default, and you have to actively choose to see it (by making an account). Glad to see I was right. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features I would be asking this in the forums if we had more of a community, but anyways, do you have any objection to me enabling polls in Wiki Features? I figure I could edit community corner to advertise a blog I'll put up soon, asking people to nominate their favorite FiMfic, and then, perhaps, I could insert a poll into community corner, with a choice of the top 5 nominations, asking people to vote for what their favorite FiMfic is, or something like that. Or it could be nominate what you think is the best FiMfic that we don't have an article on yet, and then people could vote on that, so we could see which articles needed to be made first; which articles the people that come here (however many or few of them there are) want to see the most. And then, perhaps we could do the same for videos, and so on, and so forth. Also, perhaps to generate more activity around here, I'm thinking about e-mailing Seth to mention us in a Nightly Roundup (or something) again. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : I have no objection to the former. Regarding Equestria Daily, however, it may be best to wait until we've figured out the preset thing, and we may also want to reshuffle the front page a little. --Tulipclaymore 10:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's a good point. And cool! I'll get started on that as soon as I get home. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll be sure to use it with the subst: keyword from now on. Also, I remember seeing some of that template transcluded; would it be possible for you to use Grizeldroid to add subst: to all the places where it is transcluded, or did you already do that? Also, on an unrelated note, I hear you went to the chat on the MLP wiki today! Sorry to have missed you; I was preparing for a party. Also, I heard from one of my friends on the chat that you wouldn't be coming back to it for 5 months? If so, could I convince you to come back sooner? I think, being that we are the only two (consistent) contributors to this wiki, it would be beneficial to get to know each other better, in a casual environment such as wiki chat (especailly the Private Messages) provides. Or, if you want, I could reenable chat on this wiki temporarily, and we could chat here (whether in PMs or not, it doesn't really matter; while this wiki had chat, I never saw anyone on it). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 11:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, some of my early tests with mlp aren't substituted. I'll look into that when I get back home on Sunday (I don't have the bot software installed on my laptop). : The 5 months thing was a joke, because that's (at least) as long as it's been since the last time I was in the chat. It may not be as long until the next time. --Tulipclaymore 11:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :: lol ok, I'll be sure to not miss you next time you're on chat. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mature content And with his "Mature content" about the language use. I'm not used to that, at all, warnings about it or replacing it with bleeps. There aren't anything like that in Sweden, here we can use any language as we want, spice it up with these words, no problem, no warnings. We're actually making fun of the American programs for it, "there must be something wrong with the american-programs, there's a lot of bleeping." Blood, naked... a funny story: there were some guys from America that was guests in a Radio channel, who was told that the f-word was allowed, and they said it all the time... and all Swedes was thinking: "grow up...". This is hilarious! xD There sure are a lot of things we Swedes do that Americans finds funny, or crazy. (Like eating Surströmming) ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 21:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with you, but wikia prohibits certain kinds of content and the template is there to remind people not to put porn or super-bloody images on the wiki. And, well, we do get a lot younger readers, and people who don't like it when ponies become "corrupted" with too much darkness. I don't want to censor anything, which is why writing about, say Cupcakes is allowed, but the template is there so people can't complain they weren't warned about it. --Tulipclaymore 21:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, if wikia is like that... great that someone knows. :: ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 21:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Images that were "A bit over the line" Hi, I was just wondering if instead of removing those two from the Luna Game gallery, we could maybe just add a "Mature" tag to to them? Because I really found them to be legitimate examples. Also, I'm kinda new to this wiki, so I'm not too familiar to all the rules here. Anyway, thanks for the consideration!Lightsaber Guy 18:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : There are two factors here. One is that the primary target audience of the show is children, and experience shows that the wiki does indeed get visited by children on occasion. So there needs to be a balancing act between remaining as free as possible for the adults and as clean as possible for the kids. Prose articles can get away with more than images, because the latter are simply more visceral. : The second factor is our host, wikia. It doesn't permit excessively violent images, period. There's nothing we can do about it. Because we're not a very large wiki, there is some leeway, and I tend to allow images that are "merely" creepy. But the two in question are a bit more than just creepy. One shows open wounds and cut-off limbs, the others shows a chained Pinkie showered in blood. : Don't worry about not being familiar with the rules. I am, in fact, currently working on making the few restrictions the wiki has more prominent. --Tulipclaymore 18:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, well, thanks for clearing that up for me. I honestly didn't expect that children visit here that often, nor did I consider those images to be that ''graphic; as I've known TvTropes and the Creepypasta Wiki to be ''far more lenient--though, Tvropes is not actually a part of wikia and overly-disturbing images are kinda the point of Creepypasta Wiki. Anyways, I think I'll just leave the links to the more graphic images up to TvTropes, so the rules of the wikia can be kept in order. Thank you for your time. Lightsaber Guy 20:19, March 23, 2012 (UTC) A thought I didn't think of this until after I had created the preloader for the artists and its corresponding message; but which box should the artist page preloader go under (the ones in your Sandbox A, I mean), or should it get its own box? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think a preset for artists' pages is necessary at all, which is why I didn't write one. There are no infoboxes or other complicated elements on that guide. With the current formatting, it may even be counterproductive, giving people the idea that they should summarize what they know about the artist as a series of bullet points instead of in prose. --Tulipclaymore 11:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : If it absolutely had to be put on the front page, the Comics box is the only logical place for it, but that would wreck the symmetry. --Tulipclaymore 12:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Good point. Hm, now that I think about it, a preloader for the artists doesn't seem necessary. I was also thinking that perhaps we could modify the preloader for the musicians to work for the artists, since they are very similar (the artists pages just have fewer sections, and fewer complex elements, like you said). Like, perhaps putting a note before the sections specifically for musicians (that can only be seen during editing). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 19:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I think they're different enough that they should be kept separate. I don't want to overload the templates with information that doesn't need to be on there; they're fairly long as it is. :::I guess, having thought about this a few hours, having presets for artist pages could be useful for people who may come to the wiki and immediately start adding stuff without reading any of the guides. Maybe I can figure out a way to place the createbox inside the "Other" template without it looking too out-of-place. --Tulipclaymore 01:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Eh, but if you can't, I don't think it's all that necessary; like you said, there aren't any infoboxes or tables or things like that that could easily trip up new contributors. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC)